Cooking for the Grater Good
"Cooking for the Grater Good" is the fourth episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity II, which aired on August 23rd. It is the twenty-second episode overall in Inanimate Insanity. Opening The episode started off with Knife standing near Trophy, fanning him with Fan. Since Fan did not like how he was being used for ventilation purposes, Knife decided to stop fanning Trophy, and let Trophy show the picture. Trophy showed the picture, and although everyone initially laughed, Baseball said a speech about how that was Knife's comfort back in Idiotic Island, and how if they make fun of that picture, Knife will end up like Season 1 Player Paper. Everyone then left. Knife decided to prove Baseball's point, and refreshed Trophy on the "Jock, Jerk" thing from Episode 1, Voting Results *''Confirmed by II Staff'' At elimination, Balloon wants the elimination theme from season 1, MePhone4 explains it isn't used as it sucks. After explaining the rules, MePhone4 showcases the newest prize; Poison Ivy Buns. Suitcase asks why she would eat it and MePad replies to MePhone4's possibly rhetorical question, with Test Tube reminding MePad about blisters. Knife and Suitcase are the first to be declared safe, Suitcase congratulates Knife. Nickel, Baseball and Knife are also safe, Baseball is worried due to the fact MePhone4 had thrown poison ivy at them. Balloon itches and pops himself. After calling them annoying Microphone, Cheesy and Soap are also safe, Soap cheers and dodges the prize, Cheesy makes a pun involving Microphone before MePhone4 declares the obvious; Box and Trophy are in the bottom two. Trophy dismisses the fact he will be voted off. MePad makes a sarcastic comment hinting at his elimination, while Box's votes seem higher at first it is revealed Trophy has the most votes. Trophy angrily squashes Box much to the shock of Suitcase. Knife stands up to Trophy, who thinks he and Knife will fight. Knife, however only kicks Trophy into the Rejection Portal. Challenge Rundown Although MePhone4 initially planned to have a Pizza Party instead of a Challenge, the cook slipped on mud and dropped his Pizza. Because of that, MePhone4 decided to have a challenge: Make a Pizza in a kitchen, using ingredients from an ingredient dispenser. Lightbulb tried to ask for a whole pizza, but since that didn't work, she accuses MePhone4 of lying. MePhone4 said to say ingredients instead, while Lightbulb tried out Pepper and Hot Fudge. Soap took leadership of the Grand Slams for this challenge, with her team's permission. She asked Suitcase, Knife, Nickel, and Box to get Water, Flour, Sugar, Salt, and Yeast, but after washing their hands. Balloon also volunteered to help, so Suitcase asked him to get the Flour. Soap also wanted cheese, which Cheesy points out in a horrible joke because his species is Cheese. Soap decided to have the Slams grate Cheesy with Microphone's grater, which they did. Lightbulb, having come up with a "Super, Poopery, Dupery, idea of all time", decided to make a Cookie Pizza, which Paintbrush disagreed with. Lightbulb also decided to use Fan's egg. Paintbrush disagreed, and got in a fight with Lightbulb, and took leadership, which the rest of the Lights agreed on, and sent Lightbulb to the Calm Down Corner. Paintbrush decided to make a Cheese Pizza for the lights. Suitcase was in a Flower Field getting Flowers, but Balloon came and told her to get Flour. Yang took the Lights' Pizza and ate it, but it tasted bad since it was pre-cooked. Paintbrush sent Yin-Yang to the Calm Down Corner. Lightbulb noticed that the Pizza vanished, and brought a Cookie Pizza, which everyone but Paintbrush liked. Soap asked Box for the Pizza, but accused him of rude behavior because Box did not reply, which is because Box is likely not sentient. Microphone noticed that the Pizza doesn't look too appetizing, and Soap added detergent. Now, it's judging time. The judges were MePhone, Window from OU, Gamey from OO, and Puffball Speaker Box from BFDIA. Each will judge out of 10 for a total of 40 points. The Slams went first, and their Pizza recieved a 2 from Window, a 10 from PBSB, a 5 from Gamey, and a 0 from MePhone. The Lights went next, and Lightbulb's Pizza recieved a 10 from Window, Gamey, and Mephone, and a 19 from PBSB, and won again. Cheesy spilled water on the judges, but Window brags about not being electronic, and gets hit by a hammer. MePhone told the judges to leave, and the Grand Slams were up for a second conescutive elimination. Trivia *Trophy stomps on Box after the elimination votes are revealed, making Box's first death and the first death of a male newbie. *This episode broke the record for the most elimination votes in any object show ever, as per usual for any II II episode. *When MePhone says "the possibilties are endless" during the challenge instructions, a peppermint, a chicolate chip, cheese, an egg, a pair of cherries, a mushroom, a marshmallow, a carrot, a salt shaker, a banana, a watermelon, an onion, an apple, a pickle, and a red Angry Bird appear. Lightbulb requests a pizza, but is denied. Afterwards, she successfully receives a pepper shaker and a jar of hot fudge. **The peppermint, the pair of cherries, and the watermelon are from Object Overload as Peppermint, Cherries, and Watermelon. Note that the cherries are different from Inanimate Insanity's Cherries. **The cheese, the marshmallow, the salt shaker, the apple, the pickle, and the pepper shaker are from Inanimate Insanity as Cheesy, Marshmallow, Salt, Apple, Pickle, and Pepper. References *Window (by TeenChampion), Puffball Speaker Box (by Jacknjellify) and Gamey (by XanyLeaves) cameo as judges near the end of the episode. Goofs *Both teams send members to go fetch ingredients, while they could save the time and effort by using the Ingredient Dispenser. *Half a minute into the episode, Fan starts making eating noises before he eats the popcorn. *At the intro, we don't see Knife's broken leg, but in the elimination we do. *When Soap scrubs the pizza, the pizza overlaps the cloth. Category:Season 2 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Viewers Vote Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes